Foto de Familia
by pikassa
Summary: Ally queda embarazada de Larry pero no se lo dice.Lleva viviendo cuatro años en Nueva York cuando ocurre lo inevitable
1. Una larga espera

-Mama, mama!!!

-¿Qué pasa ,Lara?

-Ese hombre, ese hombre ,es papá

Sin mas la niña salio corriendo y Ally ,aun en shock, no pudo retenerla

-Papi,papi,¡has vuelto!

-¿Qué?Pequeña ,no soy tu padre…

-Si si si eres mi papi, mamá tiene fotos tuyas, ¡¡mami!!

Larry sigue la mirada de la niña y… ve a Ally que se acerca a ellos.Por su expresion,empezó a comprender.Miro a la niña.Estaba muy emocionada.

-Cariño, no molestes a…

-Soy su padre- musito él.

Ally asintio.

-Sabia sabia que eras mi papi, lo sabia!!-le abraza-¡Que bien, ya no se meteran conmigo mis amigos!!¡¡Y mama, ya no tendras que llorar,papa esta aquí!!

Larry aun no entendia nada.Esa niña tendria unos…4 años, el tiempo que hacia que dejo a Ally y ella no le habia dicho eh,Larry estoy embarazada, pero tampoco la habia puesto en contra suya, le habia enseñado fotos, habia..estado llorando, como ahora,los ojos de Sally estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No sabia…que estabas aqui

-Yo tampoco sabia…- mira a la niña.-otras cosas.

-Lara, llegamos tarde al colegio…

-¡Vamos papa!

-Papa tendra cosas que hacer

-No, no tengo nada que hacer, vamos, renacuaja.

Ally estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Veia lo bien que se llevaban los dos,y le remordia no haberselo dicho pero ¡que demonios! ¡el la habia dejado!

Cuando se quedaron solos ,Larry la miró, interrogante.

-Mi…oficina está a tres manzanas de aquí.Si quieres venir…podemos hablar.

-Si…Llamaré a mi ayudante.-coge su móvil-Liza,soy yo,Larry.Escucha… llegare una hora tarde.Ha surgido un,… imprevisto.Hasta luego. No, no me pases llamadas a no ser que sea una urgencia o llame Sam.De acuerdo.-cuelga- Vamos.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio,mirandose de reojo.Suben en ascensor.

-Ally-era su secretaria, Jane- Tienes una reunion

-Ahora no puedo.Retrasalo todo  una hora, pide disculpas y no me pases llamadas a no ser que sea del colegio de Lara.-mira a Larry-Voy a..estar ocupada.

Jane dirige la vista a Larry.¿Quien era ese que causaba tanto impacto en Ally?

-Vale.

Ambos entran en el despacho de Ally, y esta cierra la puerta.

-Puedes…sentarte.

Larry duda pero se sienta en una silla.Ally,aun intimidada,se sienta en su sillón,dejando la mesa de por medio.

-Bien…eh- carraspeo ella,nerviosa, sobre todo porque el la miraba fijamente- eh…¿hace calor?¿Quieres un café?

-No, vamos al grano

-Si,al grano…eh-no podia para de mover las manos,de tocarse el pelo, la boca- Lara.

-Si, Lara.

-Eh es uhhh es mi hija…

-Y mia.

-Si,..es es tuya..de los dos es decir…creo que fue cuando…tu y yo- gesticula- cu cuando tu y yo lo hicimos cuando mi cumpleaños-comenzó en sentir la rabia-, sabes poco antes de que tu te fueras con una nota y me dejaras y todo se viniera abajo porque yo te queria mucho ,Larry,yo te queria pero  te fuiste y si no hubiese sido por Lara no se si habria podido levantarme –estaba furiosa-¡¡todo por tu culpa!!¡No te lo dije porque no creo que te importase!!¡¡Cuando uno deja notas asi no quiere saber nada del otro!!¡¡Te odio,Larry!¡¡Te odio porque en cuatro años no he podido olvidarte!!

En este punto Ally estaba levantada, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y en su expreison Larry pudo ver todo el dolor que sentia.Se maldijo por su cobardia

Los ojos de Ally se llenaron de lágrimas y  luchó por mantenerlas en sus cuencas,pero no pudo.Se incorporó e intentó limpiarselas mientras Larry se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ally…¿crees que yo te he olvidado?¿Crees que estos cuatro años han sido fáciles para mi?Preguntale a Sam, preguntale por lo que he pasado,cuantas relaciones tire a la basura porque no podia olvidarte.Veo justo que me odies, me lo merezco,soy un cobarde y un estupido que dejó escapar la mejor oportunidad de compartir su vida con la mujer mas maravillosa que ha conocido nunca,¿sabes como es eso?¿sabes como me siento?Pero de ahí a que ni siquiera me dijeses que estabas embarazada..eso es algo de los dos,Ally,es mi hija!!

Se acercó a ella ,que aun intentaba ocultar el sollozo.

-Me importas, mucho.Nunca he dejado de quererte,comprendo que lo dudes tras como me he portado pero te quiero.

-Si me quieres dejanos en paz.

-No,Ally.Es mi hija.Y si hubieses querido  tenerme fuera, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaba muerto?¿Por que le enseñaste fotos?No parecia odiarme.

-No soy tan cruel.Ella no tiene porque saber lo cobarde que es su padre.

-Cobarde…No pienso seguir siendo un cobarde.Pienso estar con Lara, me necesita y no puedes alejarla de mi ahora que me acaba de conocer.Si hay que luchar por la custodia, lucharé.Eso tenlo claro.

-¡¡Maldito seas,Larry Paul!!-gritó Ally al borde de la histeria, golpeando a Larry con el puño en el hombro-¡¡No me vas a quitar a Lara!!¿Es que no tuviste suficiente?¿¿Es que quieres matarme???

Larry la cogio de las muñecas y la miro suplicante.

-Lo siento.De veras que lo siento.Por eso…quiero rectificar y Lara es una buena oportunidad.

-No voy a dejar que le hagas daño,Larry.Eso tenlo claro.-susurró amenazante.-Será mejor que te vayas.

-Aun no ha pasado una hora.

-No tengo más que decir.

-Ally…-sin soltarle las manos- Arreglemos esto.Yo te quiero,me gustaria…volver a recuperar tu confianza.Se que no va a ser facil…

-¿Facil?¿Es ese tu plan?Quieres formar una familia y a la porra lo que yo quiera.Tu tu y tu

-¡Oh, mira quien habla!¡La señorita no pienso en mas que en mi misma!Por que si tu hubieses escuchado,si hubieses prestado algo de atencion a lo que yo te intentaba decir sabrias que aquella noche pensaba proponerte matrimonio, que el camarero se equivoco de mesa y por eso estaba preocupado y distante.Dudaba de mi, de poder hacerte feliz, y tu no confiabas en mi asi que lo mejor que podia hacer era marcharme cuando tu me echaste.¡Asi que no me culpes del todo,porque  tu tambien tuviste tu parte!

Los dos se miraron fijamente, llenos de emocion,llenos de dudas,de dolor.

-Oh,yo te eche.Bien- se desembarazó de él y miró a la ventana- ¿Qué pasa con el mister yo no tengo miedo en las relaciones?¿Es que eres demasiado orgulloso para preguntar?¿Para hablar? Oh,es cierto,- vuelve la vista hacia él-Larry Paul no cree en eso de hablar de lo que siente.Si,leer en la expresión del otor es muy bonito,tu lo haces muy bien pero yo no puedo leer en ti,porque ¡tu nunca muestras lo que sientes!

-¿Ah no?- la sujeta de nuevo-¿Y ahora?¿Que ves ahora en mi?

Ally esta aturdida y totalmente exhausta.

-Veo arrepentimiento.

-¿Y que mas?

-Dolor

-¿Y que mas?

-A..amor

-¿Y que mas?

-Eh..decisión.

-Parece que esta vez no encuentras obstáculos

-Larry…

-Estoy decidido a formar parte de la vida de Lara.No hay algo que desee mas que volver a lo que tuvimos,Ally.Yo estoy dispuesto.Depende de ti.-mira el reloj- Tengo que irme.

Se va y Ally se queda pensativa aunque acaba concentrandose en el trabajo .Cuando recoge a Lara mira a ver si Larry está por ahí pero no hay rastro.

-¿Y papa?

-Trabajando.

-¡Ahí esta!-salta ella de alegria y se tira a sus brazos.-¡Papa!

-Eh, princesa ,que tal el cole.Mira,Sam,¿a que es guapa tu hermanita?

-¿Es mi hermano?

-Uumm..si.

-Pero mama no me dijo que tuviese otro…y es grande

-Es que … su mama es otra.Pero yo soy su papa,por eso es tu hermano.

-¿Por qué su mama es otra?¿Es que un papa puede tener niños con otras mamas?-se puso seria.

Larry empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

-Si, y la mama tambien.

-Mama- se vuelve a Ally-¿Tu tienes niños con otros papas?

-No,tesoro, solo te tengo a ti.

Lara se vuelve a su padre.

-¿Por qué mama no tiene y tu si?¿Es que no la quieres?

-¡Pues claro que quiero a tu madre!

-¿Y a mi?

-Lara, eres mi princesa.Te quiero .

-¿Y por que no has venido a verme?

Sam se estaba cansando

-Porque tu mama no se lo dijo!

-Sam…-le reprocho Larry a su hijo.

-¿Es que no sabes que soy tu hija?

-Eh..no, no lo sabia

Lara mira a Ally,que está con la vista fija en un punto por ahí en la nada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Silencio.

-¡¡Mama!!

-¿Eh? Q..¿que?- repsonde sobresaltada.

-¿Por qué papa no sabia que yo soy su hija?

Ally se puso pálida,como si hubiese visto un fantasma.Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo al abrirlos y decir en un susurro:

-Lara…tu papa y yo viviamos juntos y eramos felices.Un dia se marcho y no dijo por que y yo me puse muy triste.Entonces me entere que estabas creciendo en mi barriga y me puse mejor.Pense en decirselo pero como no llamaba pense que no me queria y no queria saber nada de mi.Por eso no se lo dije.Y porque no queria que te hiciese el daño que a mi me hizo.-mientras decia esto miró a Larry con tristeza.

Lara miraba a ambos.Larry estaba algo cabizbajo, mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Sabes que no es asi.Antes he dicho que te quiero.Y que nunca he dejado de quererte.

-Papa…por que no le pides perdon a mama y vamos todos a cenar a casa?

-Lara…con un perdon no se arreglan cuatro años.

-Cuando hago algo malo pido perdon y mama perdona.Pidele perdon.

Larry miró suplicante a Ally.

-Ella ya sabe que lo siento.

-Si,y yo tambien lo siento.Vamos,Lara,que echan tu programa favorito.

-¡Siii!!-salto de alegria la pequeña-


	2. Encuentros y Desencuentros

Ally suspiró,menudo dia mas agotador, sobre todo emocionalmente.Estaba exhausta y mientras Lara veia la tele, llamó por teléfono.

-¿Renee?

-¡Ally,querida!¿Que pasa?

-Nada,..solo queria saber como estabas

-Ally…

-Vaaaaaaale, está bien.Hoy he visto a Larry. Bueno…Lara ha visto a Larry.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado

-¿Renee estas ahí?

-Si,si,¡dios mio,Ally! ¿Lara ha visto a Larry?¿Y le ha reconocido?

-Si.

-¡Te dije que no debias de enseñarle las fotos!

-¡Es su padre!

-¿Y Larry lo sabe?

-Si.Hemos estado hablando…o gritando, no …no se Renee, me ha dicho que cuando me dejo, pensaba ¡pensaba pedirme que me casara con el!

-¿Queeee?¿Que queria que? Nena, pero ¿Qué clase de hombre pasa de un  cásate conmigo a adios?

-Umm..Larry.

-¿Cómo esta Lara?

-Pues esta muy feliz con su padre y quiere que…seamos una familia.Esta convencida de ello y no se ¡no se que hacer!Lara merece tener un padre y se que si se lo hubiese dicho a Larry hace cuatro años el se habria hecho responsable pero no pude!¡Le odiaba,mucho!¿Y si al año dice ay no se,me voy?¿Que habria pasado con ella?

-Eh,…Ally,ya sabes lo que pienso.Deberias haberselo dicho pero tienes razon,¡no se preocupo por ti!Asi que se lo merece.Lara es una buena chica, la has cuidado muy bien y sabe que la quieres.Es muy inteligente y tu le has dado todo lo que necesitaba.Piensa que asi no ha tenido que oir las peleas de sus padres.

-Si…

-¿Y…que pasa con el padre?¿Aun le quieres?

-Renee no es eso,…

-Oh-oh..Ally,si le quieres tendras que darle una oportunidad, quiza haya cambiado.

-¿Cambiado?¡¡Sigue siendo tan atractivo como hace cuatro años!!

Oyo una risa detrás suya y se volvió.

-¿Qué haces aquí????

Larry,aun sonriendo, le gesticuló haciendole entender que habian venido a cenar.

-¿Ally?

Ally volvio a la realidad al oir a Renee.

-Oh,Renee eh..eh tengo que que dejarte …ummm

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te te te tengo ..visita.

-¿Larry?

-Uh-huh-asintio ella.

-Vale.Solo sigue a tu corazón,¿vale?Y llamame cuando se vaya.

-Gracias.Adios…-cuelga sin dejar de mirar a Larry,aturdida, asi que no pone bien el auricular y este se cae al suelo.

-Ahh!-gritó ella asustada por el golpe, le habia dado en el pie.Cogio el aparato y lo puso con un golpe seco en el aparato.-¿Y tu de que te ries?

-Eh..tu tampoco has cambiado.Incluso ese corte de pelo..te queda mejor.

-No vas a ganarme con eso.¿Que haces aquí?

-Lara nos invitó,¿recuerdas?Una..cena en familia.

-Esto no es una familia, Larry

-No, es verdad.He,..dejado una botella de vino en el frigorífico.

-Oh,que detalle.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir asi?

-¿Cómo?

-Asi.

Ally se siente incómoda e intenta irse pero al pasar al lado de Larry, como el estaba en el marco de la puerta,rozó su pecho con el hombro y sintio la electricidad fluir por sus venas.Siguio caminando pero fue al baño y empezo a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Ally ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sam desde fuera-Papa, Ally esta pegando golpes a la puerta.

Larry sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ya parará cuando le duela la cabeza.

Sam no entiende nada pero se va a jugar con Lara.Larry aun sonriente, se va a preparar la cena.Ally sale al cabo de unos minutos con la mano en la cabeza.

-¿Te duele?¿Una aspirina?

Ella le contesta con una mirada amenazadora.

-La cena esta casi hecha.

-Bien.

-De nada.

-Acabas de aparecer en mi casa, lo menos que puedes hacer es preparar la cena.

-Lara me invito.

Ally le vuelve a mirar de forma asesina.Forzó una sonrisa al ver que Lara entraba corriendo,seguida por Sam.

-Mama, mama, Sam me quiere pillar –reia ella-aaaahh,aaaaaahh- se refugio detrás de su madre- a que no me pillas- se burla  y Sam acaba por pillarla y le hace cosquillas. Tanto Ally como Larry contemplan la escena, enternecidos.Que bien se llevaban los dos, que bonita familia podria ser si tan solo…

Ambos se  miraron y parecia que estaban pensando en lo mismo.Ally salio de su ensimismamiento.

-La …cena.- y mordiendose el labio inferior se fue a poner la mesa.Los demás la siguieron y se sentaron juntos.Los niños jugaban y reían y Ally y Larry se miraban furtivamente.

Recogieron la mesa y  al rato acostaron a Lara.

-Bueno…tenemos que irnos, Sam estará cansado y tenemos que irnos a casa aún.

Estaban frente al dormitorio de Lara.

-¿Es que no se van a quedar a dormir?-pregunto ella.

-No,Lara…

-Hay..una cama y si quieres,…el sofa.

Larry la escruta con la mirada,aun no estaba seguro de lo que habia oido.

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué no?Es decir..- azorada-La escuela está cerca, es tarde y …

El sonrio.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.No..en estas circunstancias.

-¿Qué son las cistancias?-pregunto de nuevo Lara.

-¡Pero no estabas acostada!Circunstancias,es decir..eh..una palabra muy larga y complicada.Quiere decir que no es bueno que me quede a dormir aquí  mientras tu mama este enfadada conmigo.

-No estoy enfadada contigo.

-Los papas y las mamas viven juntos.

-No todos.

-Pero tu quieres a mi mama.

-Si. –Ally esta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Si la quiero , muchisimo.

-Ella tambien te quiere.Es una cabezota.

Larry la mira interrogante.

-Lara eh..duermete ¿vale?- la besa en la frente y entorna la puerta.

-Estas en..tu derecho..

-Soy una cabezota.

-Ally…-se acercó a ella- ¿Y yo que soy?

-Un cerdo cobarde.

-Umm,si,buena descripcion.

-Un cerdo cobarde al que quiero mas que a mi propia vida.

Larry la estudio con la mirada.Se acercó un paso más.

-Eh…Ally, lo siento ,de veras que lo siento , no he dejado de quererte,dios sabe que me he maldecido estos años por todo lo que te hice.

-Yo tambien me he maldecido.Por dejarte marchar.

Larry paso su mano por la mejilla de ella con dulzura, mirándola.Entonces algo captó su atención.Fue hacia ese sitio y cogio una bolita azul.

-Eh!-volvio la cabeza a ella,divertido.

-A Lara le hace gracia ..cuando me la pongo.

Larry la sonrie divertido y se acercó de nuevo a ella,en una mano la nariz, en otra el control.Se la puso a ella y apretó el control, encendiendose de color azul.Ally no aparta los ojos de el y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.Larry acercó su nariz a la de ella, junto su frente a la de ella y estuvieron perdidos el uno en el otro un momento.De pronto,Ally se echó atrás.

-No…no no no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No no puedo dejarte marchar otra vez,me ha costado mucho

-No me voy a ir.Estás tu que eres toda mi vida.Esta Lara.Y he aprendido que no quiero vivir sin ti.

-Te te dejare unas mantas y un cojin y Sam puede dormir en la habitacion de invitados…

-Ally

-Es estoy cansada, Larry,por favor, ha sido un dia muy duro.

-Vale…

La vio alejarse por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.Espero y volvio con una manta y una almohada.Larry lo cogio y le dio las buenas noches.

Cuando ella le perdio de vista,suspiró.Habia estado tan cerca… tenía tanto miedo de que fuese un sueño…un sueño del que se despertaria y veria que no estaba ,que era mentira.Le habia costado demasiado recuperarse un poco de todo lo que ocurió, no iba a dejar que la ilusionase de nuevo.¡¡Pero le queria!!Mucho,muchísimo.El tener su frente pegada a la de ella era algo mágico,sentir su respiración, su amor por ella…Si, sabia que él la quería, pero tambien la queria hacia cuatro años…

Estaba en su habitacion,abrazada a la almohada, llorando en silencio.De pronto,se dijo que por que iba a seguir lamentando y culpandole de lo que paso hacia cuatro años.Habia vuelto,estaba ahí,en el sofá de su casa.Le habia dicho que lo sentia y sabia que lo decia de verdad.Tambien habia dicho que lo habia pasado mal y le creia.Ally,se regañaba,eres una egocentrica, no eres la unica que ha sufrido,¿no crees que ha tenido de sobra?No sera tan tonto como para repetirlo y si lo hace le castro y ya está.Reconfortada y decidida, fue a la puerta de su cuarto y cuando la abrio vio a Larry que tenia la mano levantada para llamar.Se miraron un momento.

-Eh…

-Iba a…bajar al salon.

-¿Si?Dicen que cuando una pareja se encuentra en el camino

-Es una buena señal.

-¿Lo es?

-Umm-pensativa-No, no lo es.

-¿No?

-¿Has visto a donde nos llevo lo de las señales y presagios,Larry?

-Oh- miró al suelo-Si, tienes razon.-levantó la vista-Ally…

-Larry, eh,he estado pensando.

-¿En que?

Ella le hizo una señal de que entrase a su habitacion.Cerro la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-Cuando..cuando te fuiste me quede vacía..mucho más que cuando Billy murió porque a ti te queria mas que a él y fue tan repentino que…Y luego vino Lara y no sabia si decirtelo o no pero…estaba furiosa

Larry asintió,comprensivo

-Asi que como no queria que ella sufriese lo que yo no te lo dije…fue algo egoista por mi parte, pero en ese momento no podia llamarte, lo intenté

-Asi que eras tu la que colgaba cuando cogia el teléfono

-Si.

-Yo también hacía eso.

-¿Si?-sorprendida-Oh..Vaya.Ehm,pues me convenci de eso y y hasta hoy que te vi y todo esto y me he dado cuenta de que tu tambien lo has pasado mal ,que no debi de haberte separado de Lara y que si te hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada tu habrias vuelto pero fue demasiado orgullosa y rencorosa para admitirlo…hasta ahora.

-No,Ally, la culpa no es todo tuya…no me preocupe por ti.Es deicr,si pensaba en ti pero no lo demostré.He sido un cobarde

-Creia que eso lo habiamos dejado claro.

Larry sonrió y la acarició.

-No voy a dejarte.No podria.Aun estoy en el comienzo de quererte.

-No lo demuestras- le desafió tímidamente ella.

Larry respondio al desafio acercando sus labios a los de ella y besandola con dulzura.Cuando se separaron se miraron y Ally enterró la cabeza en su pecho,mientras Larry la abrazaba con todo su amor.Ahi estaba,Ally, en sus brazos, cuatro años después.Su Ally…

-Te quiero,Ally McBeal- le susurró al oido sin soltarla.

-Yo también te quiero,mr Larry.

El sonrió al oir ese mr.Larry.Cuanto tiempo sin oirlo.Se separó de ella para mirarla y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Lleva cuatro años dando vueltas por mil sitios.No lo vendi porque es tuyo.-sacó el anillo ante la mirada emocionada de Ally-Ally,se que no he sido muy bueno contigo,se que por mi cobardia hemos estado separados cuatro años y puede que sea precipitado pero …¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ally sonrió.

-¿Te parezco tan facil de convencer,Larry?

-Sting estaba ocupado.

-Bueno,si no hay mas remedio, me casare contigo-bromeó.

Larry esbozo una gran sonrisa y la besó con pasión.Acabaron en la cama,besándose,explorandose,redescubriendose de nuevo,volviendo a ser uno.


	3. 3Un dia algo estresante

-Renee!!

-Ally,son las tres de la mañana.¿que pasa?

-Oh, lo siento es que ¡¡me voy a casar!!

-¿Qué?

-Larry y yo nos vamos a casar.Hablamos, vio la nariz ,me fui a la cama pero pense y entonces le encontre y hablamos y ¡¡me voya casar!!-hablaba rápido,presa de la emoción.A su lado,Larry sonrio mientras la besaba en un hombro.

-A ver,¡respira hondo!

Ally la obedeció.

-Ahora repitelo mas despacio.

-Vale.Larry me dijo que me quiere y que quiere formar una familia conmigo,Sam y Lara.Yo me asuste porque no me veia capaz de dejarle marchar otra vez pero..fue convincente- aseguró mientras Larry la acariciaba por la espalda y la besaba en la nuca,haciendola estremecer.-Y me di cuenta de que no podia seguir asi y  fui a buscarle.Entonces lo terminamos de aclarar todo y me pidio matrimonio.

-Oh…¿estas segura?

-¿Qué?

-Ally…me alegro mucho por ti pero tengo que recordarte por lo que pasaste hace cuatro años,¿Quién dice que 

-¡¡El lo dice,Renee!!Y le creo,¡¡le creo,asi que si no quieres que sea feliz porque tu aun no has encontrado a nadie que te soporte dimelo ,pero no me hagas esto!!

Larry habia dejado de besarla y la miraba preocupado.

-Voy a hacer como que no he oido eso, Ally.Soy feliz si tu lo eres pero cuando te dejo ¿Quién estuvo ahí?Es normal que me preocupe por ti ,porque se que a la proxima no podras levantarte y me importas, asi que deja de decir tonterias.

-Le quiero.-susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Le quiero más que a mi vida y solo te he llamado para que lo supieras.Me voy a casar con el.

-¿Y si le da el panico otra vez?

-¡¡No se va a ir ,oyes!!!-y colgó furiosa el aparato.

Se quedó con la vista fija en la pared, intentando contener las lágrimas.Larry rodeo con los brazos su cintura y  la acunó en su pecho.

-¿Por qué tiene que

-Porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

-Si me quiere no deberia de alegrarse por mi

-Y se alegra ,lo que pasa es que…duda de mi.

-Yo no dudo de ti,Larry.

Y Larry vio en sus ojos que era sincera, que no dudaba de él y se sintó aliviado pero también apesadumbrado.Cúanto deberia quererle para confiar asi en el.Y el se habia quejado de su falta de confianza,¡anda ya!Se juró no acabar con esa confianza que mostraban los ojos de Ally.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oirlo.-dijo mientras la besaba en la frente.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.Ambos se miraron,pero como Ally no quería cogerlo,Larry lo hizo.

-¿Diga?

-Larry

-Hola,Renee.

-¿Esta Ally?

-Ally,querida, es Renee.-Ally no quiso ponerse al aparato.-No puede ponerse.

-Esta enfadada conmigo ¿verdad?

-Si.Oye Renee, entiendo que estes preocupada, ha sido todo muy rápido.Y se que sólo quieres protegerla de mi,de que no le haga daño…otra vez.Pero eso no va a pasar, porque no solo la quiero más que a nada ,sino que …-hizo un gesto como si fuese a revelar un secreto-Verás,mi plan es casarme y luego separarme para quedarme con el sofá de Sears.

Ally le golpeo con la almohada.

-Eh!

-Ally se ha enfadado, no se por que-se burla.-Renee,eh…no te preocupes,¿vale? Si pasa algo te doy permiso para que me despedaces.En serio, la quiero demasiado como para repetir el mismo error.

-Mas te vale,muchacho.

-Espera un momento- y le paso el aparato a Ally.Ella fue reacia pero al final accedio.

-Renee,eh…siento haberte gritado.

-Lo se,nena,te conozco.Siento haber sido desconfiada.Larry te quiere.

-No se,despues de lo del sofa va a dormir en el esta noche.

Larry sonrie,divertido.La mordisquea en la oreja.

-Bueno, pues enhorabuena,vendreis a Boston ¿no? Hay que celebrarlo.

-Eh,si

-El fin de semana.-contesto él,y le quito el auricular-Bueno Renee siento interrumpir pero resulta que tengo que convencer a Ally de que no puede dejarme dormir en el sofa.Adiooos-y colgó, mirando a Ally de forma perversa.-Bien,¿por donde ibamos?

Ally sonrio.Larry sabia muy bien como ser persuasivo.

Durmieron abrazados, felices los dos.Cuando Larry despertó,no podia apartar sus ojos de ella,su Ally…Ally Paul.Miró el reloj,tenia que despertar a los niños.

-Sam,

-Eh?

-Hay que levantarse.Tenemos que pasar por casa para que cojas tus cosas.

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-Pues..eh…que Ally y yo hemos hecho las paces.

-¿Le diste el anillo?

-Si.

-Me alegro por ti.-lo abraza.-Ally me cae bien.

-Vamos,…a desayunar.Llamaré a Lara.

Se acercó a la pequeña,parecia tan dulce como su madre.

-Lara.Lara.

-Mmmm?

-A levantarse.

-¿Papa?

-Si.

-Mama te ha perdonado.

-Si,cariño.

-¡Bien!!-le abraza.

-Vale,vale! Vamos, te visto y vamos a desayunar.

Ally se desperezó.Que bien habia dormido.Miró el reloj.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!-gritó mientra saltaba de la cama.

Corrio a la habitacion de Lara. Y luego bajó las escaleras,tropezando al final y cayendo al suelo.Los vio a todos en la cocina, desayunando.

-Buenos dias,mama.

-Buenos dias,cariño.

-Tuuuu!!!-se fue hacia él.-¿Por qué no me has llamado?

-Para que, estabas tan guapa mientras dormias…

-¡No me hagas la pelota,Larry!

-Es la verdad- se defendio alzando las manos,indefenso-Además, los niños están levantados y desayunados.

-No es por los niños!!¡¡Tengo que prepararme para el trabajo!!¡¡Tengo que ducharme, tengo que maquillarme,tengo que vestirme..!!

-¿Y que haces aquí gritando si tienes tanta prisa?

Ally le miró ,furiosa, sintiendose estúpida.Volvio sobre sus pasos hacia la escalera.

-Ally, no se te olvida algo?

Ella se volvio y vio a Larry acercarse con una taza de café.Aun furiosa,la cogio y subio para arriba.

Se ducho y se visito pero se le cayó la taza de café y tuvo que ducharse y vestirse otra vez,maldiciendo a al estupida taza y al que descubrio le café.

-Cariño,¿estas lista?

-Nooooooooo!!!-gritó mientras se maquillaba rápidamente,se pintaba los labios y bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Ya!

Vio que tanto los niños como Larry miraban sus pies divertidos.

-¿Quee..??-tenia un zapato de cada tipo-Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!-Tiró el maletín al suelo y subio corriendo de nuevo las escaleras.Al medio minuto bajó corriendo ,con dos zapatos iguales, el pelo alborotado y les miró, como diciendo "si decis algo os mato".Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ally.

-¿QUEEEEEE????

Temeroso, le tendió su maletin.Ella se lo arrancó casi de las manos y se fueron al coche.Durante el camino nadie decia nada por miedo a exasperar mas a Ally.Cuando dejaron a los niños ,Larry la llevó al bufette,y mientras paraba en un semaforo la miró.

-Ally, cariño,tranquilizate.Solo ha empezado mal el dia.

-¡Todo por tu culpa!

-¿No crees que exageras…un poquito?

-¡Si me hubieses despertado a tiempo todo habria ido bien!!¡Es que tienes que estar siempre fastidiandome?¿Te divierte?

A Larry eso le dolio porque entendio que se refería tambien a otro hecho que se suponia perdonado."Vamos,Larry,pensabas que en un dia perdonaria cuatro años?"Siguieron en silencio hasta el bufette.Ella salio sin despedirse y Larry la siguió con la mirada hasta que despareció.Entonces condujo hasta su oficina.

-Larry-era Liza, su secretaria-Te esperan, un caso de nulidad matrimonial.Lo normal,el la engañó desde un principio y ella dice que no existio el matrimonio como tal porque rompio sus votos.Llevamos a la mujer,Linda Jefferson.

-Vale- tomo el caso y entro al despacho.Le esperaba una mujer bastante bastante guapa.-Señora Jefferson,Larry Paul.Perdone el retraso.

-No importa.

-A ver…- dice mientras se sienta en su sillón y abre el archivo-Quiere que su matrimonio sea anulado para asi poder casarse por la iglesia, ¿no?

-Si.Carl me engañaba con una secretaria suya.

-Aja-siguio ojeando.De pronto algo le llamó la atención.Sonó el teléfono-¿Si?

-Me voy a vengar por lo de esta mañana ,LA-RRY!!

Larry sonrió.

-¿Cómo?¿Haciendome masaje en los pies cuando pierdas?

-¡No voy a perder este caso!-y colgó.Larry sonrió.Iba a ser un dia muy entretenido.

-¿La vista?

-Es este mediodia

-¿Queeeee???

-Mi abogado se indispuso en el ultimo momento.

-A ver que hacemos…No pasa nada,algo se nos ocurrirá.Además..conozco a la abogada contraria.

Llegaron al juzgado.Ally no le saludó.Expusieron sus argumentos de apertura.

-La señora Jefferson ha sido engañada desde el primer dia de su matrimonio,por lo tanto hay perjurio y el matrimonio no es válido.

-El señor Jefferson no engañaba a nadie ,solo quedaba con una amiga porque su mujer no lo escuchaba.El matrimonio es válido porque los dos aceptan estar juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

El juez los miró a ambos y dijo:

-Vuelvan esta tarde y presenten a sus testigos.

Cuando estaban recogiendo:

-¿Comemos?

-No

-Ally, no crees que te estas pasando ¿un poquito?No ha sido para tanto,no te han despedido.

-Tengo trabajo-protestó debilmente.

-Ally…

-Está bien-suspiró.No podia resistirse, no podía-Siento haberme…comportado asi.Estaba…

-Tensa.

-Todo…todo ha sido tan rápido que

-Lo se.¿Me perdonas?-puso cara de perrito lastimado.

Ally sonrio.

-Si- le besó en los labios-porque eres un perrito muy guapo.

-Oh,vaya,¿con que solo me quieres por mi belleza?-se hizo el ofendido.

-Tu decias que me querias por mi altura.

-Cierto.

-¿Quién es el superficial ahora?

-Tu-replicó todo convencido mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de ella y la miraba fijamente.

-Hoy duermes en el sofá.

Como respuesta Larry sonrió y la besó.

-¿Podrás soportarlo?

Ella le besó.

-No me tientes y callate.


End file.
